


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 303

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 303 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 303 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 303

MISSANDEI  
She wants to buy them all.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ebas pon sindigho uni._

KRAZNYS  
She can’t afford them. The slut thinks she can flash her tits and make us give her whatever she wants.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do kotas pon oregho. Ji rene odhabas sko kotilas kimagho po bembemi se ilo ruhilas ji tebagho tulikor ebilas._

MISSANDEI  
She says again she wants all of them. She says she also wants all of the Unsullied in training.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetras tuli sko pon ebilas uni. Ivetras ebilas sizi po Ginilaros uni._

MASTER SLAVER  
They have yet to kill their sucklings, they are half-trained. If they fail on the battlefield, they will shame Astapor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do honezi senagho sir poji bive, si jimeri bodedhi. Lu qringomilis evi ninke eji vilivazma, narijozlivis j’Astapor._

KRAZNYS  
The slut cannot pay for all this. Her ship will buy her one hundred Unsullied, no more--and this because I like the curve of her ass. What is left will buy her ten, I will give her twenty if it stops her ignorant whimpering. Her Dothraki smell of shit, but may be useful as pig feed. I will give her three for those. So, ask this beggar queen, how will she pay for the remaining 7,877? And the raw boys as well?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji rene do kotas ghozzagho ez kizy une. Zyo loghor ji sindezlivas gar Dovoghedhi, domba--si kizy vasko v’uvar ez zya gundja yn hilas. J’umbor ji sindezlivas ampa, ji tebozlivan lantespa lu klimas zyo vaovaono dovodedho. Zyi Dotraki tuzis ez qrugh, y kotis jagho syri va ruhebor. Ji tebozlivan har va buni. Sizi pinda beza dare espo hoghdozi, skokydho ghozzozlivas va po sigudhi pyrys, jengar si sigudha sigudhespa umbaros? Si po Ginilaros sizi?_

MISSANDEI  
She says she will give you a dragon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetras sko o tebozlivas me zaldrize._

KRAZNYS  
A dragon! Did you hear? The little idiot!

TRANSLATION  
 _Me zaldrize! Ryptat? Ji mittisto!_

MASTER SLAVER  
If she offers one, she will give three! Take them all!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lu iruhilas mer, tebozlivas har! Mazma pon uni!_

KRAZNYS  
Tell her we want the biggest one.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra zer ebi ji rovaja._

MISSANDEI  
She asks that you give me to her, as a present. She asks that you do this now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pindas sko ji yn tebila, va me rudhy. Pindas sko gomila kizi sir._


End file.
